


Best In Me

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [96]
Category: General Hospital, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Strong Language, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: As Sam lay dying, she tells Rick that his love changed her for the better.





	Best In Me

Fandoms: General Hospital/The Walking Dead  
Title: Best In Me  
Characters: Sam McCall and Rick Grimes  
Pairing: Rick/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Crossover, Death!fic, Het, Strong Language.  
Summary: As Sam lay dying, she tells Rick that his love changed her for the better.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Rick, General Hospital, or The Walking Dead and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 196

Word used: Share (writer's choice # 4)

LAB # 96: Best In Me

Sam knew that she didn't have much time left. A few hours ago she'd been bitten by a walker and it was only a matter of time until she turned.

Her hands gripped Rick's tightly in her own. "I need to share this with you now, or I'll never get the chance to." She swallowed nervously.

"You bring out the best in me. You always have. You challenge me, and fight with me. You love me, support me, and care for me. It's more than I ever dreamed I'd have."

Rick held Sam's hands just as tightly as she held his. "I love you too, Sam. I hate that this shit's happening to you and if I could, I'd gladly take your place."

He sighed as she closed her eyes for the final time. "I'll make it quick." When Sam's eyes opened and she growled, he pinned her to the ground as she tried to bite him.

A tear fell down Rick's cheek but he just ignored it and pulled out his knife that was clipped to his belt. With a harsh sob, he jammed the knife into Sam's head and killed the woman he'd loved for the last five years.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
